


Full Circle

by Sabis_dream_world



Category: The Queen's Gambit (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jolene - Freeform, Matt & Mike, Past Beth Harmon/Benny Wats, Past Beth Harmon/Harry Beltik, Post-Season/Series 01, alma - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29501856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabis_dream_world/pseuds/Sabis_dream_world
Summary: Beth and Townes finally meet again.
Relationships: Beth Harmon/D. L. Townes
Kudos: 9





	Full Circle

For a while they stay back in Moscow because after all those years they’ve come full circle and in just feels right.

She’d always thought that she was alone but in many ways she had so many people who cared. She had loved and been loved.

Alma, mother, mom.  
Mr Shaibel, for whom she’d forever be grateful.  
Jolene, her best friend, her sister.  
Matt and Mike, the wonderful duo who didn’t believe her until they became her biggest fans.  
Harry. Oh dear Harry. The first man who truly cared.  
Benny. The one she never thought would.  
And then there was Townes. He breezed through all those memories like a feather. But he was always there, always the face she secretly searched for in the crowd.

One day, her biggest day, she saw him. She couldn’t let that chance fly by.


End file.
